Sing upon the Stars
by Kerrie-chan
Summary: Hmm.. A female elf joins the fellowship, much to the chagrin of Gandalf and Aragorn... **Chapter 4 up**
1. Nightmares Begin

Sing upon the Stars

By K-chan^-^

Authors note:  Well here it is… my first attempt at writing LOTR fiction.. . *is frightened*  Please don't flame me too much… I tried...  I don't own LOTR, but I'm sure you knew that much... hehe.  This isn't one of the modern day girl gets transported to Middle Earth (tho lord knows I love them) but it does have an original character.  Hehe and it will involve Legolas.  I have only seen the movie and I'm almost done the first book… so it may take me a while to finish.  Oh and its going to be a mix of the movie and the book .

If you don't like Mary-Sue's don't read them, this fic has an original character.. but I don't think she is an Mary Sue.

Some things you need to know:

Ilayndra is pronounced "ee-lawn-dra" I know that's not how it would be in Quenya… but well work with me here .

Pretend that Anórien is an Elven Kingdom, and that all sorts of people live there.

The rest should work itself out.  Remember!  Be nice .;;

**Chapter 1  Nightmares begin **

The screams surrounded her, the darkness crowding closer and closer.  She could feel the pain of the trees [JJH1] as they were burned to the ground or ripped up by their roots, groping blindly through the pitch black that veiled her sight, hoping to find one thing, one person she held dear.  But the only thing she felt were the burning fingers of the fire that had engulfed her home.  A light penetrated her vision now, orange, yellow, blue and white reached for her, the burning tips licked at her arms and legs, still she fought on.  _Someone!  Anyone!  Father!  Mother!  Please answer me…_ but no one heeded her call.  It was as if she was in a world of her own, shrouded by darkness and covered in flames.  Gradually her sight returned, the picture before her was clear and precise, what she saw brought her to her knees.

Lying before her in a crumpled heap were the bodies of obvious noble descent.  Their once fine robes were singed and covered in blood.  The woman's once brilliant golden hair was matted with blood and blackened at the edges, her dead, storm blue eyes reflected nothing more than flames.  The body that lay beside her could have been a man, for it had the shape but it was hacked into pieces, missing an arm and its head.  The girl stepped back in horror.  _Mother… Father…_ she continued to back up until her back came in contact with something hard and sharp.  Spinning around, she came face to face with a tall figure whose face was partially covered in darkness.  Reaching out one clawed, armored hand he grasped for her neck.  

_Come to me little one.  _ A voice seemed to rasp inside her head.The mouth that had penetrated through the darkness smirked and it's lips parted.  "You and the ring are mine." 

His mouth moved, but no sound came out.  Instinctively she screamed.

"Lady!  Lady!"  an urgent voice broke through the haze in her mind.

Jerking awake the girl sat up, her breathing was heavy and labored, sweat poured off her forehead.  A dream?  It was all just a nightmare?  No.  Her home had been destroyed, the great Elf kingdom of Anórien was destroyed.

"Lady Ilayndra?"  a soft voice floated into her thoughts.

She blinked and shook her head, bringing a hand over her eyes.  "Are you alright?"

Turning she faced a bright eyed elf.  He was smiling concernedly down at her.  "Yes, I am fine, a nightmare nothing more."

Sympathy washed over the male elf's face as he sat down beside her.  "Anórien?"

Ilayndra sighed and pulled the blanket that covered her and wrapped it around her shoulders.  "Yes.  I keep seeing them over and over, the flames, the bodies…" she gripped her head as if to ward off the offending images.

The male elf sighed also, his blond hair falling over and obscuring his face.  He nodded, "I too have the same dreams.  T[JJH2] TThe beautiful forest, burned to the ground.  The ground littered with bodies.  I regret that we were not there to help."

She made a small sound of affirmation then sighed again gloomily.  "Not in all my two thousand years have I seen such destruction.  Why Angaldo?  Why would anyone do such a thing?"   Tears sprung to her eyes.

"Only the Dark Lord knows my Lady, but time will tell what it is he wanted."  His voice was soft and slightly comforting.

"_Etlenna_?"

He shook his head adamantly.  "No.  Not Exiled, you should know that_ Khíril_, for we will have a place in the house of Elrond."

Tilting her head and looking at the blond elf beside her, a small smile, if you could call it that, tugged at her lips.  "I suppose your right, Lord Elrond is my kinsman, and we will be welcomed there.  The sunrises, rouse the others, we must move on.  We must reach _Imlandris_ by early afternoon."

"Yes my lady."  With a nod of his head he leaped gracefully to his feet and strode away to wake the others in their group.

Ilayndra looked up at the rising sun, she had neglected to mention the shadow that had invaded her dream.  This nightmare was different than the others that had frequented her on their journey from the ruins of her homeland to the lush forest surrounding Rivendell.  A shadow, darker than a starless, moonless night had been there, waiting for something.  She twirled the ring that sat on her left hand a moment then rose and joined her party.

A young hobbit wandered amidst the flowers and trees that made up one of the many gardens in Rivendell.  His mind weighed heavily on the little gold circle that lay in his pocket.  His job was done, right?  He had brought the ring to Rivendell and now he could go home.  However something told him that it wasn't going to be that easy.  He sighed and sat down on one of the benches that stood a few feet off the path.  Looking around he took in his beautiful surroundings.  The tall deciduous trees shadowed the small brick path that led down from the main house.  Flowers of many shades, colours and varieties sprung up everywhere;;; some even in the middle of the path.  Bushes and shrubs that were somewhat bare as it was the middle of winter, were dispersed beneath the trees.  Sunlight glinted off the pond that lay across the path from where he sat.  Ducklings that were not quite babies, yet not quite adults danced around their parents in the water, bringing a smile to the hobbits face.

"It is beautiful here is it not?"

He glanced up to meet the merry eyes of the old wizard as he sat himself beside him.  "Yes, it is quite exquisite."

"That it is my boy."

The old wizard pulled a pipe out from his robe and lit the end.  He sat puffing contemplatively, his bushy eyebrows twitching now and then and his eyes drifting shut now and then.  "Is there something I could help you with Gandalf?"

The wizard looked at the hobbit from the corner of his eyes.  "Lord Elrond has summoned the council, he has decided we cannot wait any longer for stragglers."

The boy nodded his head and said nothing.  The two sat in silence for a long time until the hobbit could take it no longer.  "What do you think the council will decide Gandalf?"

Gandalf stopped puffing for a moment and raised his eyes skyward.  "I do not know, Frodo, I do not know.  But it is time that we be heading toward the balcony, the others will be waiting, and we must not keep Lord Elrond waiting."

Levering himself with[JJH3] his warped staff, Gandalf rose and made his way down the path.  Frodo fingered the ring in his pocket then with out a word followed the old wizard.

Woo end of chapter one.. what do you think?  Review..please?

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'"  [JJH1]Apostrophe is possessive

PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'"  [JJH2]new sentence

PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'"  [JJH3]"with"?


	2. Coucil of Elrond

Sing upon the Stars

By K-chan^-^

Authors Note:  Here it is Chap 2 same goes don't own LOTR but I own Lana and any other Elves I make up =P

**Chapter 2  Council of Elrond**

The small company of seven raced along the road toward the grand gates of Rivendell.  The leader glanced back and spotted a figure riding up from behind them.  SSSShe focused but couldn't make the figure out, they were moving too fast and it was too far away.  Reining in her horse she slowed and called the others around her to slow.

"What is it _Khíril_?" one of the elves asked turning and following her gaze.

Ilayndra narrowed her eyes a bit to focus.  Her keen eyesight picking up the figure as it gained on them.  "I do not know.  A scout I think."

He nodded and stopped his horse, following her example.  A dark haired elf approached them, his dark blue eyes glinted with suspicion.  "Who goes there?"

She reined her horse around to face the approaching elf.  Lifting her chin a bit she replied, "we are elves of Anórien.  I am Ilayndra, daughter of Ambarion and Íriel."

He looked mildly surprised; this elf clad in men's clothing was a princess?  He had mistaken her for a boy from behind.  "Forgive me my lady, I did not recognize you." He bowed his head in respect.

Her lips twitched and she rolled her eyes, it was not new.  "That is fine.  We wish to see Lord Elrond, can you lead us?"

The elf led his horse up beside hers and paused.  "Lord Elrond is in council right now, you will have to wait."  He then continued forward toward the gate.

"They've already called the council?  Damn!  We are late.  Come, we must hurry."  With that she spurred her horse into a gallop and rode past the scout, the others in her party hot on her heels.

"You must change your clothes Ilayndra.  TTThose garments are not fit to be seen at the council.  I trust you plan to go."  A beautiful elf woman laughed a bit.

Ilayndra scowled blackly at the dress that the tall elf was holding out for her.  "But it's a dress."

At this the Elvin woman's blue eyes twinkled with laughter.  She held out lovely dress and head veil for her friend.  "Come _wanúre, _wear them for me?  It has been so long since I have seen you.  I should like to see you dressed like the princess you are at least once."  A playful smile danced upon her lips.

The other elf huffed indignantly.  "Fine.  But only this once, for you."  Her scowl broke a bit, and she allowed her self a small smile.  When the blue-eyed elf went to attach the head veil, Ilayndra jerked away.  "Why are you covering my hair??"

Smirking, she pulled Ilayndra back over to her and attached the veil.  "Because.  You look like a boy!  Tsk, why would you do that?  You have beautiful hair."

"Arwen… It's irritating, it's far too bothersome to have when traveling and training."  She retorted messing with the headpiece.

Arwen slapped her hands away and pushed her out the door.  "Male elves deal with it all the time, I don't see why you can't.  Now run along, you are many hours late."  With one last smile Arwen disappeared down the hall.

Ilayndra took a deep breath and hurried toward the balcony on which the council was convening[JJH1] .  As she approached she saw two hobbits crouched behind the posts on either sides of the opening to the balcony.  Silently she moved and crouched behind the dark haired hobbit on the left.  "Hear anything interesting?" she whispered in his ear.

He jumped letting out a squeak, he spun and came face to face with a beautiful elf girl that was smirking at him.  "Ahh.. I was just.. that is to say…"

"Eavesdropping?" she finished for him.

He blushed a bright red and started fidget, looking anxiously over at the other hobbit that was paying no attention.  She smiled and reached out and ruffled his hair.  "Don't worry your secret's safe with me." She said with a wink.

He heaved a sigh of relief then held out his hand.  "I am Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pippin!  That over there is Merry."

Ilayndra smile and placed her hand in the hobbits small one.  "It is nice to meet you Pippin.  I am Ilayndra, princess of Anórien.  You can call me Lana."

The hobbit's eyes widened a bit and he squeezed her hand a bit.  She laughed a bit then nodded toward the council.  "Let us pay attention hm?"

The hobbit nodded eagerly and turned back to the council meeting.

A small circlet of unadorned gold lay in the middle of a stone altar-like table.  The members of the council stared at it with awe; [JJH2] so this was the one ring.  It looked so harmless.  Just like a normal gold right, but they knew what the wise elf had told them was true, for then too could feel the pull.  After a few minutes of silence one of the men stood up, a righteous flare glinting in his eyes.  "For years Gondor has been protecting all your lands from the onslaught of Mordor!  Why not give the ring to Gondor and let us fight the enemy with its own weapon!" he said with flourish.

"You cannot wield it.  None of us can." A voice of reason spoke from a few seats down.

The man standing turned angrily and settled an angry glare on the dark haired man who had spoken.  "And what would a mere _ranger_ know of these things?" he spat.

The ranger said nothing but studied the man standing with a calculating glance.  AA A tall blond haired elf from across the row stood up, anger flashing in his eyes also.  "This is no mere _ranger_, this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance."  

The man looked at the ranger with distain[JJH3] , and took his seat again, but not before muttering loud enough so everyone could hear.  "Gondor has no king.  Gondor needs no king."

The ranger shifted his gaze from the tall man from Gondor to the lithe elf who was glaring in contempt at the newly seated man.  "Sit down Legolas." He commanded in Sindarin.  The elf nodded and sat down again.

"Aragorn is right."  The elf that sat in the highest chair commanded everyone's attention once more.  "None of us, not even the wise ones have the power to wield the one ring."

"Then we have only two choices." Spoke a gray bearded dwarf, "send it over seas or destroy it."

The wise elf shook his head.  "No.  We have only one choice.  We cannot send the ring over seas, as they would not take it, the problem must be solved by the people of middle earth."

"Then we must destroy it."

Elrond nodded.  "Yes and there is only one way to undo Sauron's creation.  It must be thrown back into whentst it came from.  Back into the fiery depths of Orodruin."

There was a loud murmur from the council, they had feared it would be something like that.  "Well who is going to take it an elf?  Ha!"  the young dwarf beside the gray bearded dwarf scoffed.

Once again the young blond elf stood in anger.  "We would not let a Dwarf do it!"

This caused a large argument to break out.  All the meanwhile a hobbit sat quietly listening to the arguments.  His curly dark brown hair brushed his temples as he thought.  He knew what he had to do.  Silently he stood and entered the angry mob.  In a quiet voice he said, "I will take the ring."  However no one seemed to hear him but Elrond who lowered his gaze[JJH4] .  In a louder voice that caused the argument to come to an abrupt halt he said,  "I will take the ring," then in a quieter voice he added, "though I do not know the way."

The council turned and looked at the halfling, pity and pride mixing in all their eyes.   TTTThis young hobbit had courage.  "Then my young friend I shall join you."  The old wizard put his hand on the hobbits shoulder.

Aragorn walked over and knelt in front of the hobbit.  "I will be your guide, and whether it be my life or my death I shall protect you.  You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." The blond elf stepped over beside the other three.

"And my axe."  The dwarf that had spoken against the elves came over as well.

"Master Frodo isn't going anywhere with out me!"  Another hobbit jumped out of the tree that was level with the balcony and rushed over beside Frodo.  Frodo smiled.

A smile played upon Elrond's lips.  "It seems impossible to separate you, even if he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

At this the blond blushed a bright crimson colour and tried to hide himself from the wise elf's gaze.

"Wait!  Wait!"  Two other hobbits came running down the steps and rushed over to Frodo's side  "Frodo's not going anywhere with out us neither!"  the blond one said with a nod of his head and crossing his arms.

"Yeah!  You need someone of intelligence on this mission…quest…er thing." The brown haired Pippin scratched his head.

"Well that rules you out then." His companion chortled with a jab to the elbow.

Elrond almost gave in and smiled, but he kept his composure.  He was about to open his mouth and speak when he was interrupted by another voice.

"I too will go.  Master Frodo, you have my magic, as well as my bow." 

Chapter two!  Yay me.. review.. I'll try to get chap 3 written soon.. a description of Ilayndra will be in the next chap.

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'"  [JJH1]"on which the council was convening" might be better

PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'"  [JJH2]consider semi-colon, or similar

PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'"  [JJH3]"…looked at the ranger with distain…"

PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'"  [JJH4]"lowered his gaze"?


	3. Fellowship Created

**Sing upon the Stars**

By K-chan

A/N: Don't own.  This is chapter 3… Review please?

**Chapter 3 Fellowship Created**

The council turned their attention to the new arrival.  A beautiful elfin woman gracefully glided down the short staircase.  As she approached the point where the circle was broken a sly smile played on her pale red lips.  Her gown flowed to the ground, shimmering as she walked.  Dark blue stones circled her waist just before the skirt flared out.  The sleeves trailed down her arms, extending out at the end so that only the tips of her fingers showed.  Another row of blue stones lined the hem of the low V-neck and a thin silver choker set with small opalescent stones graced her throat.  Her granite gray eyes paused on each of the council, lingering longer on the elves, flashing with merriment.  Her head was covered with an opaque silver mesh veil.  AAA silver circlet around her forehead, much like that of Elrond.  She smiled and gracefully bowed to the council.  Everyone continued to stare at her.  Sighing a bit she reached up and flicked her bangs out of her eyes.  Finally Elrond raised his chin and spoke.  "You most certainly will not."

Instead of frowning or scowling, Ilayndra's smile grew as she turned and greeted the wise elf, placing her hand in his own.  Elrond bent and kissed the back of her hand, but his frown of disproval stayed in place.  "I was not aware that Anórien had arrived.  I sent for your father, is he or one of your brother's here?" he asked.

A wave of pain flashed across her face and she turned her head away.  "I'm afraid I bear horrible news." She paused to steady the tears that threatened her eyes.

Elrond's frown deepened, concern filled his eyes as he watched the young woman in front of him struggle to hold back tears.  He stepped forward and placed a consoling hand on her shoulder.  "What has happened my child?"

With her head lowered Ilayndra began.  "Anórien…was destroyed."

A collective gasp was let out as everyone began to murmur and whisper at once.  Elrond stepped back, a look of worry flashing over his face.  Gandalf frowned acutely and stepped forward away from the rest of the company.  "Anórien has fallen?  This is a great loss indeed."  

"How did this happen?"  Elrond's quiet but firm question drew the attention of everyone in attendance.

Ilayndra lifted her head slightly; unable to hold back the tears she allowed them to flow down her face.  "It happened scarcely a month ago.  Father had sent me along with Anórien's eight best warriors to aid Gondor, as the boarders were being pillaged.  So we went.  While we were gone, forces from Mordor swept in and took Anórien.  When we returned we found it in ruins.  The castle and all buildings were in ashes.  Every living thing had been slaughtered, but one."  The tears increased, and she fought back sobs.

Tears of sympathy gathered in the elves around her and in the eyes of the four hobbits.  "Every hobbit, dwarf, elf, man and animal killed, brutally murdered."

"You said one lived?" asked the blond elf of the company; his blue eyes glittered with unshed tears of sympathy.  

Her eyes turned to the blond elf.  She had not seen him in over a thousand years, her memories of him were brief, she did not know him well.  "Legolas?  Legolas son of Thranduil of Mirkwood?"  He nodded slightly.  She sighed.  "Yes, one mortally wounded elf…of Mirkwood.  He told us the army had struck in the dead of night, and there were just too many of them."

Legolas' eyes flashed with pain.  Elrond sighed heavily and drew a hand over his face.  "This is indeed dire news.  Anórien was one of the strongest holds in the east, it troubles me that Sauron was able to over throw it."  He jerked up suddenly as something dawned on him.  "If your father is dead, then Sauron has one of the three."

Another collective gasp was let out, the dark lord had one of the three?  This was a tragedy indeed.

"No, he doesn't."

Elrond paused and looked at the girl.  Ilayndra looked back at him and raised her hand for all to see.  On her ring finger of her left hand a silver ring shone in the sunlight.  In the center a large purple stone sparkled violet in some light and blood red in other.  Small multi-coloured opals surrounded the large stone.  "Father gave it to me before I left."

The wise elf sighed partly in relief, partly in confusion.  "Why?"

Ilayndra shrugged.  "I do not know, he told me to guard it.  As you know my brothers are not inclined to take up arms.  I suppose that is why he gave it to me, though I do not know why he did not keep it himself.  In the end it was for the better.  Anórien's best warriors were away, and the defense was weak.  Sauron knew that and attacked, Anórien fell."  

"Eight warriors wouldn't have made the difference."  A new voice spoke from behind her.

Ilayndra turned her eyes toward the dark haired ranger.  He looked visibly unmoved, but worry lurked in the depths of his eyes.  Her eyes hardened.  "Nine, and we weren't the only ones gone.  A large party was away in Mirkwood as well."

The council didn't know what to say and an uncomfortable silence fell on them all.  Elrond had sat back down in his chair, silently contemplating.  Gandalf strode over and whispered n Elrond's ear.  The hobbits for the most part looked lost, not really knowing what was going on.  Finally Gandalf finished conversing with Elrond and stood up straight.  "This quest is no place for a woman, you shall not go." He said firmly.

"A woman?" Ilayndra's eyes flashed, if there was one thing she hated it was when people underestimated her abilities.  "I am a great wielder of Elfin magic and many years ago I spent time with your master Gandalf, do not underestimate me."  

Gandalf shook his head, tossing his long hair about his face.  "Whether you are a sorceress or not.  This is a mission that cannot fail.  You will only slow us down."  

Ilayndra's face darkened and was about to speak when someone spoke for her.  "I disagree.  I think she should come."

Everyone turned and looked upon the new speaker with surprise.  The tall man of Gondor stood with his arms crossed over his chest a stubborn look in his eyes, daring anyone to disagree with him.  Aragorn shifted his weight and stared at the other man carefully.  "There is no time for pleasures on this journey Boromir."

At theses words hushed laughter spread across the council.  A bright blush as well as a scowl covered Ilayndra's face.  Boromir could feel his tempter rise, calm down it is just what the ranger wanted.  "Pleasure sir?  I know not what you speak of.  I merely think that the lady would be an asset to the company.  I have seen her fight, she is a true warrior indeed."  His tone was clipped."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow.  "Warrior or no, this journey is no place for a woman."

Ilayndra could take it no longer.  With her fists clenched at her sides she growled in a low voice.  "Would you stop thinking of me as a gender!  I am an elf, nothing more nothing less.  I am _not_ a elf lady, meant to sit and look pretty at banquets and council her husband.  I am a warrior and a wielder of magic, I pray sir, remember that."

Some of the elves smiled, they knew of the rebellious daughter of Ambarion, they were mildly surprised that the old wizard had not.  Elrond sighed, he had a feeling this was a lost cause.  "Ilayndra.  I know you are not of… normal upbringing, but this is a dangerous journey and there was only meant to be nine.  Nine to meet the nine kings of old."

Her chin lifted.  "Ten would be better odds."

"Ilayndra…" Galndalf played the name over in his mind trying to remember where he had heard the name before.  Then it suddenly dawned on him, the memory of the name and lineage came flooding back in his mind.  "Ilayndra of Anórien, third child of Ambarion and Íriel.  Yes I remember now.  You are a great wielder of magic indeed, you are well known my lady."

She nodded slightly, frowning a bit.  "I suppose."

Gandalf turned to Aragorn.  "Aragorn, do you know of this girl?"

Aragorn turned his eyes to meet hers.  "I have."

"Then what do you think?"

"I do not think she should come."  His statement was short and his eyes conveyed the clear message to Ilayndra; _sorceress or no you are not coming._

Gandalf nodded and turned to Gimli and Legolas.  "And you two?"

Gimli shrugged, it mattered not to him.  Legolas frowned thoughtfully.  How long ago had he seen her?  Anórien and Mirkwood were not far away from each other, yet he has met this girl maybe three times his entire life, he found it hard to believe he could have forgot eyes that clear and perceptive.  Yet like all the others he had heard of her.  "Let Frodo decide, it is his journey."

Gandalf nodded and all looked toward the hobbit, who looked shocked to be on the spot so quickly.  "Um… Sam, what do you think?"

Sam fidgeted nervously.  "It is your choice Mr. Frodo."

"Well I think she should come!" exclaimed Pippin.

Frodo looked at Pippin who had a wide grin on his face.  "I recon that Lana would be of great help on this quest!"

Elrond quirked an eyebrow at the young hobbit.  "Lana?  You are acquainted with Lady Ilayndra? "

Pippin rocked back on his heels.  "Yup!  She caught us eavesdropping behind the pillars!"

The wise elf trained his eyes on the young woman before him but said nothing, he knew she would get his message.  Ilayndra merely smiled and winked.  "Well then… if Pippin is so for her, then I think that she should come."  Frodo stated.

Aragorn, Gandalf, and Gimli nodded silently.  Pippin jumped up and down, Sam, Merry and Frodo smiled and Boromir stepped over and lay his hand on her shoulder.  "Welcome Lady Ilayndra."

She grinned and elbowed him playfully in the stomach.  "Agh!  Such formalities Boromir!  You should know better than that!"

He threw his head back and laughed.  "Alas I do, it is good to see you again Lana." 

"You too." She smiled at him.

"Yes welcome Lady." Legolas held out his hand, appearing on her other side.

Ilayndra placed her hand in his and watched his bend down to kiss the top of it.  "I welcome you." He greeted with a gentle smile.

Ilayndra returned his smile and turned her attention back to Elrond who was commanding it again.  "Then it is decided.  Ilayndra shall travel with you.  You ten shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Lana regarded each of her companions carefully, lingering a bit on Aragorn and Gandalf, they did not want her here.  It will be an interesting trip.  

Woot woot done!  Review?  

* * *


	4. And so it begins

**Sing upon the Stars**

By K-chan^-^

**A/n:** I'd  like to thank all the people who gave me nice reviews your support is appreciated ^-^  To the one flamer, if you don't like "Mary-Sues" don't read them.  By your definition my character isn't even a Mary-Sue yet ...  Oh I do have a Beta reader, his comps just out of wack..chaps , 2 and now 3 are edited.. four isn't too bad I don't think.. I hope…I edited chapter 3

**Chapter 4 And so it begins**

Ilayndra rechecked the packs that were fastened to the horse's back again, all seemed to be in order.  The horse, she observed was obviously not of Elfin breed, nor of Rohan.  It was somewhat thin and scraggily looking.  Its eyes were dull, yet something told her that the horse had seen more than what she thought.  She shrugged and put her trust into whoever had picked the beast of burden.  Her keen elf hearing picked up the sound of approaching footsteps.  She ignored them for the moment, and bent down to make sure everything was in order with her own luggage.  The footsteps stopped behind her.  "Boy, you should not be playing with those packs."  Aragorn's voice, spoke from behind her.

Stopping what she was doing, Ilayndra clenched her fists, stood and turned to face the newly arrived company; all were present but Gandalf and Boromir.

They stared.  The elf that now stood in front of them was no boy.  As she turned around her sharp grey eyes narrowed in annoyance.  They noticed that it was in fact a girl.  From behind they thought her a boy, her hair ended just above the base of her neck.  It was the color of a chestnut shell, deep brown with hints of red.  What was intriguing was that streaks of gold interspersed themselves through out her hair.  Bangs brushed her forehead.  The silver headband was still in place, as was the choker.  Her outer tunic was a deep russet color and clung to her body, showing most of the contours that women contained.  A silver under tunic could be seen at the opening of the over tunic.  Her legs were covered with pants the same color as the tunic that brushed to mid thigh; they too were tight.  A belt was secured at her waist, the buckle a silver moon shape and strapped to her left side was a dagger sheath; the handle was carved with ornate dragons.  Another dagger was tucked neatly in the top of her right boot.   Her boots ended mid calf and were tight tightly in front.  Behind her a pack sat neatly beside the horse, a delicately carved bow was propped up against it; the quiver lay beside.  She looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "excuse me?"

Aragorn coughed uncomfortably, not sure how to reply.  He was saved from a reply as Boromir approached the shocked group.  "Did I interrupt something?" he asked with amusement, taking in the shocked faces of the fellowship.  His eyes landed on Lana, and an eyebrow quirked.

She rolled her eyes and waved a hand dismissively.  Turning back around she crouched down and continued her inspection of the gear.  Aragorn grunted and dropped his pack to do the same, motioning everyone to check one last time.  Boromir chuckled and said nothing more.   

Soon after Gandalf and Elrond joined them.  The fellowship was lined up, a large bundle strapped to their backs.  Each of the hobbits carried short swords at their sides.  Andúril hung from Aragorn's belt, shadowed by his cloak.  Boromir was armed with a long sword strapped to his waist, and a large buckler attached to his arm. Gimli carried his faithful battleaxe and Gandalf his warped staff, with a sword hidden beneath his cloak.  The two elves both had a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped on along with their packs.  Legolas carried a long white dagger on his belt.  Elrond studied the company closely, were they ready?  No one knew.  He eyed Ilayndra for a moment, was sending her wise?  He almost smiled; no one could stop her when she chose to go.  Frodo looked resigned, he had chosen to bear the ring, would he succeed?  So many questions, with no answers.  "Good luck my friends.  Remember if any of you should choose to leave the fellowship and come back here, no one will look at you as any less.  They nodded their heads somberly.  Aragorn stepped away and nodded to the wise elf, then motioned for everyone to follow him.  With one last look at the beautiful Rivendell, the company departed.

They had been plodding along for the better part of the night, no one said a word.  In truth no one knew what to say, so they continued on through the dark weary of any sound around them.  Ilayndra let her eyes wander from the back of Legolas' head, who was traveling farther ahead.  The four hobbits were between them.  Her eyes caught nothing out of the ordinary, just bare trees and struggling bushes.  Shrugging faintly she returned her eyes to the back of the blonds head.  "You cut your hair."  The person that had just fell into step beside her said quietly.

Glancing beside her, Ilayndra smiled a bit.  "Yes I did."

"May I ask why?"

She grinned, and mock pouted.  "What's the matter sir?  Do you not like my new hair style?"

The man chuckled and shifted his buckler to his other arm.  "That is not it at all my lady, I am merely curious as to why a lady with such beautiful hair would cut it off so that she looks like a boy."

"A boy!"

Both started to laugh quietly, gaining strange looks from the rest of the fellowship, they didn't see what was so funny.  They sobered quickly, with nothing more than faint smiled reminding them of their mirth.  "Seriously though, why did you cut it?  In mourning?"

Lana sighed, the painful memories flooded back to her.  "No.  I just… well it's more of a convenience thing.  I really never liked long hair."

Boromir smiled.  "Your hair was past your waist, yet you say you did not like long hair?"

She grimaced and snorted.  "That was only because my father made me.  Before I left I cut it off, mother found it amusing, father did not."

"I can imagine.  What a trouble maker you are Lana." Boromir teased lightly.

Once again Ilayndra snorted and decided to ignore him.  Boromir caught the act and smiled, he liked this elf, one of the few he did.  They were so stuck up and high on themselves.

Suddenly Gandalf, who was leading the company, stopped and signaled a halt.  "It is approaching dawn.  We will stop here for the day, who will take first watch?" he said turning.

Aragorn volunteered and set up a place at the edge of the group.  Ilayndra dropped her pack with a loud thump and unrolled her blanket.  She was tired.  Plopping herself down she sighed and rolled her aching shoulders.  Never when she traveled did she bring so much stuff.  "Your shoulders are sore?  I thought you traveled all the time." A voice quipped from behind her.  

She looked over her shoulder to the person who was setting up their bedding not to far from hers.  "Hn, when I usually travel I do not pack for ten.  You should know, elves pack no more than bare minimum."

The other elf smiled.  "True, I suppose there was some need to pack more on this trip, you carry the medical supplies do you not?"

Ilayndra turned her body so that she was facing Legolas and brought up her knees, propping her arms up on them, then her chin on her arms.  "Some, for I do not need many.  I carry food, water and tools.  The tools are the heaviest."

He studied her for a moment.  Her grey eyes showed evidence of weariness, but still sparkled with life.  He was about to ask if he could lighten her load but decided against it, he knew enough to know that she might take offense to his suggestion, instead he changed the subject.  "How do you know Boromir?"

The question caught her by surprise.  She looked up at him startled, taking in his kind blue eyes and the blond hair that framed his face.  She smiled.  "I have not known him long, two years maybe.  I fought with him in the battle of Minas Tirith."

Legolas was surprised; she had fought in the white city?  "You fought for the men of Gondor?"

She nodded.  "Yes.  Gondor is our closest ally, they had come to our aid many times, so my father felt we should return the same favour."

"And he sent you?  I understand that someone must be there to represent the royal house, but why did your father not send one of your brothers or a high court guard?"  Legolas frowned in confusion.  If she had been his sister, his father would have never let her go.

Ilayndra shook her head; he didn't know Anórien very well did he?  "You never spent much time in the company of my brothers did you?"

He shook his head.  "No, I have been to Anórien on very few occasions, and then it was very many years ago."

"My brothers were not very battle inclined.  Fírien hated weapons and training, he thought that there was a way out of every situation with out using force, a trait he got from mother.  Lórion never cared for the training.  He did not mind the fighting, but he disliked having to spend hours honing his techniques.  He was a strategist, preferring to sit in a library and read rather than train.  Father allowed them to do as they please, he did not care if they chose not to be warriors for he himself was not much of a fighter.  I was the youngest in my family, my brothers older than me by two hundred and a thousand years, Lórion was just about your age I suppose."  She explained to the confused elf.

His frown lightened a bit but did not disappear, a new question emerged.  "I see.  How do you know how old I am?"

"You know my age am I correct?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "You well know that elves born of high birth know the family history of all the other noble families in Middle Earth.  I am no different.  Even though Anórien was the last High Elfin settlements here, we knew all the family history of the Grey Elves as well."

"I see."  How could he have forgotten?  He should have known she would have been schooled in history.  

Yawning a bit Ilayndra stretched.  "I suppose we should get some sleep we have a long journey ahead of us."

Nodding in agreement, Legolas lay down on his bedroll and closed his eyes.  Ilayndra turned around to settle herself on her blanket.  She caught sight of Boromir, who had set up his bedroll almost directly beside hers with out her realizing it.  She chuckled a bit at the thought of sleeping between two men; her father would have had a fit.  Yawning again she stretched out and fell asleep. 

Darkness ensnared her.  It reached out with its wraith like hands and tugged at her clothing and arms threading itself through her hair.  It was not a normal darkness.  It was a substance, not quite liquid, not quite gas.  She breathed in and coughed, it was smothering.  Where was she?  The black continued to tug her, urging her forward into the surrounding darkness.  Dark voices whispered to her in a language she did not understand, some form of Elfish.  They seemed to wrap themselves around her face just as the cloud was now wrapping itself around her body, trapping her arms at her side.  The fog around her started to clear, and a small amount filtered through.  The scene around her began to shift.  The dark fog cleared, save what was holding her, and she found herself to be floating high above a vast and gloomy land.  Far below on the ground large craters could be seen.  Mountains and crags jutted out everywhere, murky smoke drifting up from of the highest peaks.  Black swamps were scattered across the vast land.  Fiery lava flowed like rivers between the mountains and craters, churning and bubbling its way over anything that stood in its path.  Directly below her stood an enormous castle.  It loomed in shadows as if to signify what horrors it contained inside.  Taking in all of the details around her, Ilayndra realized that she was in Mordor.  As soon as she had made this realization, the black fog swirled around her once more.  When it cleared she found herself in what seemed like a dungeon.  Rotting corpses and skeletons lay strewn everywhere.  Half alive Orc, goblins, dwarves and to her horror elves where chained up against the various walls.  She gasped in horror, nausea swept over her in a wave.  Panic overwhelmed her senses.  The suffering of her kindred seemed to scream at her to help them.  Ilayndra tried to cover her ears, but her arms were still pinned to her sides.  Tears made their way out of the corners of her eyes flowed down her cheeks.  Squeezing her eyes together she willed away the pain and suffering, wishing with everything in her that she was anywhere but where she was at the moment.  Her wish was granted, and she felt the fog swirl around her.  Opening her eyes again she found herself in an ornate, but dark thrown room.  In front of her a thrown stood menacingly, guarded by huge gargoyles made of stone that was darker than midnight.  They eyes seemed to be watching her intently.  Immense pillars lined the great hall, casting shadows upon everything.  They were carved with symbols and runes, in a tongue she could not read.  Then suddenly was as if she was free.  The swirling black fog no longer held her arms to her side, but before she could move a large arm snaked its way around her shoulders from behind.  It's metal glove with the clawed fingers slid across her collarbone and caused her to shiver.  Her body froze in panic and she tired to move away, but the arm tightened until she was pulled up against a broad, metal plated chest.  Whimpering a bit she tried once more to pull away.  The man that clutched her let out an evil chuckle, a sound that sent shivers up Ilayndra's spine.  "Le-let me go…" she squeaked quietly.

The chuckle turned into a full-fledged laugh.  The sound was sinister.  Suddenly the sound stopped.  Ilayndra could feel hot breath on the back of her neck, and fanning over her ear.  "N_în bereth le na._" A voice hissed into her ear.  

She screamed. 

Well thers Chapter 4.. I hope you like it =)


End file.
